sereniafantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Ranger The most agile of ranged killers, staying outside the enemy’s attack radius while still maintaining bow attack range is a fundamental of ranger survival. Powerful ranged attacks complimented by a hunter’s ingenious traps – these are the reliable tools of a class of precision. Just like the mage, the ranger suffers from a lack of health, but is an unstoppable force of destruction under the protection of party members. Unlike the mage class, the ranger is capable of doing damage from both normal attacks and skills. They are fast and usually have high attack speed and movement speed. They have a lot of abilities that slow down their targets which makes them the optimal kiter. Additionally the ranger has a lot of AoE attacks which means they are also good farmers. Pros *Great DPS *Great at farming *Long Range *Best Kiters Cons *Squishy *Needs range to be effective *Somewhat weak early in the game Skills Tripple Shot instant : Shoots at a single target to deal serious damage. : Unlock at level 5 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 4 sec Poison Arrow instant : Poisons the target and slows it down. : Unlock at level 10 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 10 sec Eagle Eye passive : Provides the Ranger with an Attack Increase to distant targets. : Unlock at level 15 Charged Shot : Strikes the enemy with charged arrows. : Unlock at level 20 : Cost: 35 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 60 sec Haste instant : Increases Ranger's Movement Speed. : Unlock at level 25 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Multi-Arrow instant : Shoots multiple arrows to attack all enemies in a certain range. : Unlock at level 25 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Crack Shot instant : Increases Ranger's Attack Speed for a short period of time, during which the Ranger cannot move. : Unlock at level 35 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 40 sec Evasion instant : Enhances Ranger's evasive maneuvers. : Unlock at level 40 : Cost: 45 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 25 sec Precision pasive : Increases Ranger's Crit Chance and Attack Range. Passive. : Unlock at level 45 Paralyze Trap instant : Confines the enemy to a trap. : Unlock at level 50 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 20 sec Homing Arrow instant : Instantly shoots multiple homing arrows at a single target, dealing a large amount of damage. : Unlock at level 55 : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 20 sec Impact Shot instant : Knocks the target back with powerful shots. Has a better chance to Paralyze the target for 3 seconds as skill levels. : Unlock at level 60 : Cost: 35 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Talents Ranger Bow Expertise Enh. Triple Shot : Requires 10 Expertise at Ranger Bleeding Pierce : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger A common attack Crit hit makes the target Bleed. Effect can stack. Take Aim : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 50 MP : Cooldown: 15 sec. Charges for 0.5 sec. to deal Crit damage once with a bonus of 300 damage. Has 80% chance to Slow the target by 50% over 5 seconds. Fatality : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger Full Prep : Requires 40 Expertise at Ranger Storm Strike instant : Requires 41 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 60 MP : Cooldown: 30 sec. Attacks the target 5 times instantly, dealing 64% damage. Sharpshooter : Requires 50 Expertise at Ranger Archer's Techniques : Requires 60 Expertise at Ranger Focus Shot instant : Requires 62 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 25 MP : Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases Holy Attack by 300. Lasts 8 sec. Pierce : Requires 70 Expertise at Ranger Penetrate instant : Requires 83 Expertise at Ranger : MP cost: 50 : Cooldown: 5 sec. The Ranger charges and shoots to the front, dealing 90% damage. Knocks back all targets in a line and lowers they DMG RD by 5%. Rapid Shots instant : Requires 104 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 40 MP : Cooldown: 10 sec.